Facebook
Facebook For many years now I have taken my interests in buses and lifts onto Facebook. I originally thought about creating a new account for this, but decided that I'd rather keep everything on just one account. I do not accept friend requests from other bus or lift enthusiasts, as I choose to keep my personal information between me and my friends (that is, real-life friends, not internet friends) and my family. Despite this, I am actively involved in many groups, and am even the manager of my very own page dedicated to bus and transport enthusiasm, as well as another about bus drawings. My Page - Bus & Transport Enthusiasts NZ The original concept for Bus & transport Enthusiasts NZ was actually not conceived by me. Another bus enthusiast originally created the page, under the name "Buses trains bus updates pictures and videos New Zealand" - not a great name, I know, but it wasn't my choice. The original page came about in 2012, and I was asked to be one of the admins by the guy who founded it. Over our first few years of operation, we had quite a lot of troubles surrounding issues with admins, copyrighted images, false information and more. Eventually, a rogue admin went into the main settings and deleted the page. While the original creator decided not to continue with the project, I refused to back down. I decided to use this as an opportunity to make a fresh start, and create a new page, by the name of "Bus & Transport Enthusiasts NZ", a name which it still bears to this day. Over the last 4 years, I've experimented with many different ways of managing the page, but most recently have settled on making it a place for photos and news, as well as service updates within the Wellington region. The page currently has over 900 Likes (as of August 2018) and counting! I am currently in the process of trying to add new photographers to my team, allowing access to photos from a greater number of regions, as well as news from different areas as well. Alex's Bus Animations I created a second page shortly after opening the first. The page, titled "Bus & transport Animations NZ", was a spin-off from the main page, where I posted my MS Paint drawings of New Zealand (and sometimes UK) buses. The page failed to gain attention, and thus in 2017 I chose to separate it from "Bus & transport Enthusiasts NZ" and re-brand it as "Alex's Bus Animations". My currently project with this page is create new animations in much greater details (and MUCH better accuracy) than the originals. Eventually, all of the animations will be replaced with new drawings. BusInfoNZ In 2016 a new group was formed called "BusInfoNZ". Our goal is simple: Create a photo database of every bus - past and present - in New Zealand. The database is growing strong, but what is more interesting is that our Facebook group has become a home for discussion about New Zealand buses, news, photo sharing and so much more. Unfortunately, the Facebook group was not such a great place, as many discussions ended in arguments and it was an especially bad time for me. In July 2017 I decided to leave the Facebook group, however I am still a contributor on the Database itself. Kiwi Bus Enthusiasts In 2017, a new Facebook group was set up for New Zealand Bus Enthusiasts (and those outside NZ with an interest in our bus industry) by fellow Enthusiast Jeran Peterson-Clarke. The group is now one of the most popular forums for discussions about buses, news & other related topics. Elevator Groups It wasn't until late 2016 that I discovered the "Official Elevator Enthusiast Group" even existed! Since joining, I have used the group to notify people of new videos, as well as share photos I have taken too. I also post news updates about elevators around me where possible. I also discovered, on the same day, a spin-off group called "Elevator Enthusiast Support Group", which is a group designed specifically to help members of the elevator community with problems they might be having and to allow us to discuss important issues within the community. I don't have much involvement in this group, other than when necessary, as I don't like getting involved in heavy drama.